The Fateful Question
by Reianshitsu
Summary: LeeTen one-shot. Lee is ready to ask her, but will he?


The Fateful Question (Rock Lee X Ten Ten) [Shino X Hinata, Neji X Kiba]

"Ten Ten is the most amazing girl," Rock Lee told his sensei. "Really, my youthful student?" "Yes Gai-sensei, she is," Lee said before looking up. "You should see her smile, hear her laugh, watch her dance..." Lee let his words trail off. "Sounds like you really love her, how long have you been dating now?" Gai curiously asked. "A little more than a year," Lee answered. "Have you thought about proposing?" Gai asked his favorite student. "Yes." "Have you two talked about it? You are twenty-one after all," Gai stated. "I know, and yes we have. I think she liked the idea," Lee said, slightly blushing. "Well then my youthful student, what do you think about it?" Lee hesitated, thinking hard. "I... I think it's a... good... ideal..." Lee's blush deepened. "Lee.... come with me, I have something for you." Gai said as he disappeared into his bedroom. Lee got up and followed. "Your mother gave the Hokage something before she died," Gai started. "What are you talking about sensei?" Lee asked. "You mother gave something to the Hokage to give to whoever became your sensei," Gai paused and walked over to Lee. He continued, "and I think that it is time you get it." Lee looked at his sensei with questioning eyes. "What is it?" He slowly asked. "This," Gai said before handing his student a ring. Lee looked at it and stuttered, "wh-what?" Gai lifted Lee's head up to meet his eyes. "Do you love Ten Ten?" Gai questioned. "Y-yes.. sensei," Lee replied. Gai smiled and said, "it's up to you now Lee... good luck." With that and a couple good-byes, Lee left his sensei's house and headed for his own, thinking about the small gold ring in his pockect and how much Ten Ten meant to him.

The next day, while training with his teammates, he asked Ten Ten out to dinner. "Absolutly!" Ten Ten exclaimed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She said before kissing him. She stopped when she realized Neji was rolling his eyes. "What's your problem?" She questioned. "You and him," Neji replied coldly. "Why are you like this?" Ten Ten asked as she made her way over to Neji. "Because I'm anno-" Neji was cut off. "Ten Ten-chan!" Lee and Ten Ten looked over at the younger girl and her teammates who were running toward them. "Hey Hinata, what are you doing?" Ten Ten asked when Hinata reached her. "Coming to see you," Hinata said before smiling. "I-I have something to tell you." Ten Ten smiled and set down, then patted the ground so Hinata would sit too. Hinata lowered her voice. "Shino finally asked me out!" "No way, I thought he was too shy." Ten Ten replied in a low voice as well. "I thought so too but he asked me out earlier!" Hinata smiled and hugged her best friend. When Hinata let go, Ten Ten smirked and looked at Neji, who was blushing like crazy because Kiba was leaning against a tree talking to him. "Now if only Neji could ask Kiba out, we'd all be happy." Hinata looked at her cousin.

"And I was like 'Shut the hell up', but he wouldn't so I beat the crap outta him and taped his mouth shut..." Kiba carried on. Neji occosionally nodded, not exactly meeting Kiba's eyes. "... and you know, it's so annoying. Did you notice how everytime the six of us meet, Hinata and Ten Ten go off by themselves and Shino and Lee watch over them? I wish we could do something more active.. like run or something, eh?" Kiba said before looking at Neji, who wasn't looking at him. "Hey..." Kiba put one hand on each of Neji's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "You listening to me?"

Hinata and Ten Ten giggled at what happened next. "I didn't know Neji could turn so red!" Ten Ten laughed. Hinata nodded and looked over at Shino. Ten Ten looked at Hinata and said, "well, me and Lee have a date so I should go get ready." "A-Alright," Hinata smiled. "See you around." So Ten Ten and Lee went each to their own houses to get ready while Shino and Hinata tried to convince Kiba, Neji passed out when he stuck his face in Neji's, because he was tired from training.

"This is a beautiful resturant," Ten Ten said with sparkles in her eyes as she sat down. "Glad you like it," Lee replied with a smile. The two talked about life, laughed about Neji's love for Kiba, ate a wonderful meal, and started walking about sunset.

"Where are we walking Lee," Ten Ten asked. "You'll see," Lee answered, before kissing her cheek. They linked arms and she fell into step with him. After walking a little farther, Lee stopped and turned Ten Ten to face the sunset. Ten Ten's jaw dropped. "Wow.... it's... it's..." She looked at Lee, "beautiful." He smiled at her. "Not as beautiful as you." Ten Ten blushed and kissed him. After breaking the kiss she looked back at the sunset and asked, "why did you bring me here?" Lee looked at the amazing sunset and answered. "I wanted to show you something you would remember forever, I wanted you to always remember that you are irreplacable..." He trailed off. She looked at him and smiled before he said, "and.... I wanted it to be different, but still amazing." Ten Ten stepped closer to him. "...it?.." Lee looked at her lovingly, and bent down. Ten Ten watched curiously to see what he was going to do. "Lee," she started to say when he showed her the ring. "Will you marry me Ten Ten?" Ten Ten just stood there in shock for a while. "Ten Ten?" Lee asked again as he slowly stood up. "I-I..... yes," Ten Ten said before hugging him, almost knocking him over, as tears of joy fell from her face. "Yes," she repeated, this time with her head buried in his shirt. Lee smiled and wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes. "I love you Ten Ten," he said. And as the sun was finally laid to rest and the moon put to work, she replied, "I love you too Lee." 


End file.
